


finally.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They'd been trying for months.or:  Ben and Rey keep hoping for something positive until one day it finally happens.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	finally.

**Author's Note:**

> day 53, drabble 53.
> 
> Prompt 053 - disappointment.

They'd been trying for months. Ben and Rey would sit on the floor and lean up against the wall, holding hands while they waited for the test to give its result. And every time that they'd done it, the test would be negative, and Ben would hold Rey as she cried. The disappointment was immense, but the softly spoken conversation afterward kept them from being deterred. Ben was confident that it would happen someday and Rey took comfort in that. Then came the day when Rey reached for the test and found it was positive, and they cried in happiness.


End file.
